Love You Like Never Before (Camren)
by Tamtums
Summary: A story of Camren (Fifth Harmony). Lauren have always liked Camila, but being the popular cheer leader, she could not confess her feelings and feels that Camila doesn't love her back. Camila is a typical high school student who loves to sing and perform. The story enfolds as Camren starts dating.
1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

"Next."

"Hi! My name's Karla Camila Cabello. My friends call me Camila." I stood there with a big smile on my face.

"And you're singing?"

"Skyscraper by Demi Lovato."

"Go ahead."

I nodded at Dinah and she started playing the piano.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?" Tears whelmed up in my eyes, I could feel a tear trickle down my face. I wiped it off and continued.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper" I'm sobbing by now, this song always make me emotional.

"Alright. I guess that's enough." The teacher clasped his hand and smiled. "Welcome to Glee Club."

"Ahhhh! Dinah! I got in,  
I got in!" I shrieked and ran over to her and hugged her so tightly. "We're in the same club!"

Dinah laughed and we walked out into the hallway, my head on her shoulders.

Lauren's POV

I can't believe that Camila actually auditioned. I mean I have the biggest crush on her and I have to keep it all to myself. That's what you get for being popular. Worst of all, I can't even find any reasons to be friends with her and now I do.

"Okay, so we have a few additions today."

The whole of Glee Club cheered wildly.

"Normani, Ally, Camila and Demi. Come on in!"

The band started to play, Demi came in first.

" Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret." She started twirling around and all of us cracked up.

"We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over." Camila appeared at the door and as usual, she's wearing her bow tie. She started dancing to the music and I smiled, she's such a cutie.

Normani and Ally came in and harmonized the chorus. The whole Glee Club joined in, I headed towards the newbies and hugged each of them, welcoming them to the club. I held my breath and it took me all my courage to walk over to her.

"Hey, Camila right?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Hi! You're Lauren Jauregui! Am I right?"

OH. MY. GOD. SHE KNOWS MY FULL NAME. I stared into her brown orbs.

"Lauren?" She waved at me confused.

"Yeah. Welcome to Glee Club." I enveloped in her hug and she hugged back. Oh God. She smells so good.

Camila's POV

Am I dreaming? I'm hugging Lauren! Lauren Jauregui! I've liked her since forever and she's like the best person to hug!

I let go of Lauren, trying not to look sad. "Since we're in the same club now ... Wanna exchange phone numbers?" Lauren smiled and handed her phone to me and I quickly type my number in and sent myself a text using her phone.

"I was wondering if you'll like to join the cheerleading team? I saw you dancing just now, you're pretty good." Lauren said.

"Well, I'll think about it." I replied with a mega watt smile, she just  
asked me to audition for the cheerleading team !

"Girls. And guys. Let's start on today's assignment. Shall we?"

I sat down beside Lauren and she smiles at me... Is that a good sign?

Two Days Later

Lauren's POV

"Hey!" I tapped Camila on her shoulders and she turned around. I swear I stared into her eyes for too long, I could get lost in those pretty brown orbs of hers.

"Hi Lolo." She said smiling. Wow, her smile is like, beautiful. Wait, did she just called me Lolo?

"We have Cheerios Audition today. Wanna try out ? It would be cool if you're on the team too." I said trying not to sound too nervous.

Camila seemed to think for a while and she nodded her head, "Alright! What time is it?"

"Awesome ! 2 pm at the sports hall. Don't be late!" I smiled and walked off.

"See you later!" I heard her shout behind me and I gave a thumbs up.

She's giving me so many butterflies and I think I like her .. A LOT! I shook my head and thought about how she mesmerized me.

Camila's POV

"See you later!" I shouted at Lauren, she gave me a thumbs up and I smiled like an idiot. I'm actually friends with the most popular girl in school and she just asked me to audition for the Cheerleading team.

Later at 2 pm

"Camila Campbell. Cabello, Camila Cabello."

I took a deep breath and entered the hall, I saw Lauren and some cheerleaders snigger at how the coach mis-said my name.

"Hi, my name's Camila and I'm here to try out for the Cheerios."

"Cut the crap and show me what you can do." The coach said harshly and turned on the music.

I shrugged and started dancing, once I got the beat of the music, I started twerking and booty popping.

"Well, you did worst than I expected you to. Cheerios practice's every Monday and Fridays, 3 to 6 pm. Be there late, you're off the team."

"Thank you Coach." I walked out of the hall rather awkwardly and bumped into Lauren.

"You did great! You're now on the team!" Lauren hugged me and I hugged back. "Want to hang out tonight?"

I looked at lauren surprised. Did she just ask me to hang out with her?

Lauren's smile turned into a frown when I didn't reply, "guess not. I thought we could celebrate your success or something."

"Oh my god. Yes I'll hang out with you." She immediately smiled and we decided to meet at 6 at StarBucks.

Lauren's POV

I arrived at StarBucks earlier than planned, guess I'll have to sit and wait for Camila.

"Hey Lolo!" I looked up to see Camila standing in front of me. I decided to give Camila a nickname since she gave me one.

"Hey Camz! Let's get something to drink first shall we?" Camila nodded and I got myself a caramel Frappe.

"Lolo, that's my favourite too!" Camila said excitedly, I laughed at her cuteness and waited for her to place her order. We got back to hit table and talked about random topics and we happened to talk about Coach.

"So is Coach always this grumpy and sarcastic?" Camila asked with a cute frown.

I laughed and smiled, nodding and saying, "yeah, she happens to be the grumpiest person I know. And she can't be more sarcastic, sadly to say."

Camila smirked and said something that surprised me. "So you're into girls eh?"

I blushed immediately and tried to keep my composure. Lauren Jareugui, this might be your only chance. "Y.. Yes. I am. And don't tell anyone okay? How did you know?"

"I saw the way you would look at girls and you never ever did look at the guys." She said, looking like it's not a big deal that she observed me.

"You must be a lady lover too to be observing me that much. I -" I stopped talking seeing that Camila's brows are knitted together. "I'm not gay."

I immediately panicked and tried to cover up what I said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I thought that you are since you observed me. I'm -"

"Just kidding. I'm totally into ladies." She says laughing.

I laughed and said what I wanted to say earlier. "So, I was wondering... Do you want to go out on a date?"

Camila's POV

"So I was wondering... Do you want to go out on a date?"

I stared at her wide eyed, did I hear her wrongly? "A..a date?"

"Yeah, a date." Lauren smirked at my nervousness.

"Sure. Se..seven at Breadstix?" I suggested, trying my best not to stammer.

"Yup, see you later Camz."

I smiled and replied, "Later LoLo."

Later at seven ...

Lauren's POV

I entered the restaurant, scanning the area for Camila. I saw her sitting at a booth using her phone. She's wearing a skinny jeans and a shirt that says "Free hugs for everyone"

"Awww, that's so cute." I muttered under my breath. I walked over to her and called her name. "Hi Camz." I said and smiled a little.

"Wow." Was all she said. I laughed and sat down, "you look cute. And beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." She blushed and I could see it. "You look beautiful too LoLo." I giggled at that comment and we ordered our food. And hour later, we were stuffed and I called for the bill.

"I'll pay for this one." Camila said and I paid before she could do anything. "No my treat." I gave her a wink and she gave in.

Two weeks later ...

Camila's POV

"Hey LoLo!" Lauren turned around, closed her locker and leant against it.

"Hey Camz." I said and smiled, this girl just makes me so happy every time I see her.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked with hopes in my voice.

"Yeah. Wanna take a walk at the beach? I can drive my car."

I quickly agreed and soon we were on our way to the beach.

We took off our shoes and walked down the shore line, feet sinking into the sand and enjoying the cool sea water.

"Camz?" I turned and saw Lauren's pretty green eyes.

"Yes LoLo?" I stopped walking and just stared at Lauren.

Lauren's POV

Alright, this is my chance. I gathered all my courage and opened my mouth.

"Ever since I first saw you, it feels like a part of me is missing. I feel incomplete and every time you're around me, I get this butterflies and I feel really nervous. The courage I built up to talk to you always melts away when I look at your beautiful beautiful face." I said with sincerity.

"I just want to tell you, I like you Camz. I really do. I promise I'll protect you, love you like you should be and treat you like a princess. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Camila stood there, looking a little lost for words. She leant in and I felt her breath on me, soon, our lips met and it was a slow passionate kiss. We only pulled away when oxygen became an issue.

"I'll treat that as a yes?" I said smirking.

She kissed me lightly on my lips again and I pulled her closer to me. "Yes."

Camila's POV

"Yes." I looked into Lauren's green orbs and ran my fingers down her hair. She looks so beautiful.

We sat on the sand, my head on her shoulder. It was comfortable silence and I enjoyed it tons.

"Come on, it's getting late. Want me to drive you home?" Lauren asked and slide her hands into mine. I held it tight and nodded my head.

"Alright. Want to stay over tonight? My parents are out.. We can watch movies and chat!"

I said a bit too excitedly and caused Lauren to giggle.

"Sure beautiful," Lauren winked, "only if I get a kiss."

I pecked her on her cheek and she started the car. We sang to the booming music through the stereo and I waved my hands in the air. We arrived at my house and she opened the door for me, she's so sweet.

I held out my hand and we walked hand in hand into the house. "MILA!" I heard my little sister scream out.

I turned to Lauren to see a confused face.

"Alright ... I forgot about my little sister." I said biting my lips.

"Mila, who is this?" Sofia my little sister asked.

Lauren's POV

"Mila, who is this?" Camila's little sister asked.

"Sofia, Lauren. Lauren, Sofia."

"Hi Sofia! You're so much cuter than your sister." I said pinching Sophie's cheek, trying to make Camila jealous.

"Hey!" Camila yelled, crossing her arms and pouting. How much cuter can she get?

"I'm just kidding Camz." I giggled.

"Karla, remember to - . Oh, new girlfriend eh?"

"Karla?" I questioned Camila, she blushed and immediately whined, "Mom..."

"Hi! I'm Lauren. Camila's girlfriend."

"I'm Karla's Mom. Just call me Sinuhe." She said with a with a smile and offered me a handshake. I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Sinuhe."

"Well, I've gotta go, I'm meeting Dad. Nice to see you too Lauren. Karla, I was going to remind you about Sofia's bed time, it's 10 pm, not 1 pm like the other time. Karla Camilla Cabello, do you hear me?"

"Yes mom, better get going, dad's waiting for you." Camila said still blushing from what her mom called her.

"Bye sweethearts, be back tomorrow." And with that she left the house.

"Karla Camila Cabello. Now I know." I said chuckling.

"It's not funny Lauren Michelle Jauregui." Camila said picking up Sofia and placing her on the sofa, she turned on the tv then grabbed my hand and headed upstairs into her room.

I walked into her room and saw One Direction's and Ed Sheeran's posters everywhere.

"I guess Harry's your favorite?" I said realizing the number of Harry Style's posters she has compared to the rest.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Camila asked a little confused.

"Your bias-ness in the ratio of the members's posters." I shrugged and smiled.

Camila laid down on the bed and did the same, she snuggled into my side and I played with her hair. We laid there in comfortable silence and I heard her start to snore a little.

"Silly girl." I laid her down gently and went downstairs to check on Sofia. I found her asleep on the couch and found her asleep too. I carried her into her room and tucked her in before switching off the tv and the lights.

I got back into Camila's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. I wanted to help Camila changed but accidentally knocked down something. "Shit."

"LoLo?" I heard Camila say, she say on the bed rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What happened?"

"I wanted to help you change but I knocked something down."

"It's alright LoLo. Come over and cuddle with me." Camila then took off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in her bra and panties. Her body, hot... I did the same and spooned Camila, my face in her hair. I kissed her every now and then and talked about random stuff.

Our eyelids soon felt heavy and we fell asleep in each other's arms...


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren's POV

"What cha' up to ?" Camila jumped and slammed the locker shut. She saw me standing next to her and she smiled.

"Well, I was getting my books until you scared me." She said and pecked me on my lips.

I wrapped her arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, opening her locker again to get more books.

"Guess you i want me here then..." Lauren was about to turn and walked away when she grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

"I'm just curious LoLo."

I pouted, "I just missed my baby."

"Aww, I missed you too. But go along now, you're gonna be late for chemistry."

I sighed and kissed her on the cheek, "See you in Glee."

"Love you!" She shouted after me.

"Love you more!" I replied.

Why am I so lucky to have her as my girlfriend?

Later ...

I stood outside Camila's class, I wanted to walk with her to Glee.

It's been a month and I still can't believe the girl of my dreams is my girlfriend. I was lost in my own thoughts when the bell rang and Camila's class was dismissed.

Camila's POV

I walked out of class and saw Lauren standing at the door.

"LoLo?" She didn't respond, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

I pulled her into the nearest toilet and chose the largest cubicle. "Camz, what are y-"

I smashed our lips together, fireworks exploded in front of my eyes and it feels so right.

"Wow, that was..."

"Magical." I said, continuing her sentence.

She smashed our lips together again and used her tongue to slide across my lips. I granted her entrance and we fought for dominance, Lauren won but I don't really care that she did. I was happy that I have my LoLo.

We pulled apart when oxygen ran low, I looked into Lauren's beautiful green eyes. "I love you LoLo." I whispered with a smile.

"I love you too baby."

Man, I think I'm starting to fall in love with this girl.

We got out of the cubicle and we headed towards the choir room, we saw that all the members were already sitting on the chairs.

"Got something to tell us?" Finn the tallest quarterback I've ever seen asked with a smirk.

I looked at Lauren and she nodded, I stepped forward sliding my hand into my baby's and said, "Well, me and Lauren are dating. Actually for a month now."

"Hah! I just knew it!" Puck said clapping his hands.

"We've officially three gay couples in the team now. WANKY." Santana said kissing Brittany, Blaine and Kurt hugged.

At least me and Lauren aren't alone!

Camila's POV

We got our music sheet for today, Camila and I were supposed to sing I'll stand by you. We were up after Brittana. (That's what everyone calls Brittany and Santana as a couple.)

We took the stage and got ready to sing. I looked at Camila and started singing , "Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now."

Camila sang and I was drowned in her angelic voice ... "Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too."

Then it was a duet, it was such a beautiful moment to see Camila singing with tears in her eyes. "When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now."

The song ended and everyone was clapping. I walked over and kissed Camila, it was a slow and passionate kiss.

Santana's POV

"Awkward..." I decided to break the silence.

Camren didn't seem to notice the awkward tension we're having in the choir room even after I've said it, shit. It kinda turns me on and I wants to gets its ons with meh Britts.

"Alright, that's enough."

Maybe the teacher should have done that earlier.

Lauren's POV

The kiss after the song was amazing, it felt so nice to have Camila kiss me in front of everyone. I get to show off my girlfriend. Maybe it's time to come out to my parents ?

Everyone gets ready to leave the choir room when the bell rang. Finally, everyone's gone except for me and Camila.

"Camz. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything LoLo." She sat up and held my hand, "What's wrong baby?" She seemed worried and I smiled, happy to know that she cares.

"Do you think it's time for me to come out to my parents?"

"Well, LoLo... That's your choice, but I'm gonna tell you that I'm ready for that. And I would love to meet your parents and show them that their daughter is being loved by me. Whatever choice you make, I'll respect it." Camila said with a grin.

"Awww baby." I kissed her cheek and saw that she blushed, I'm so ready to show them my caring and beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm ready to come out to my parents. Pick you up at 7 later, dinner at my house?"

Camila's POV

Lauren is picking me up and driving me to meet her parents tonight. She says that she is ready to come out and I could see that in her eyes when she told me she is.

All her parents know now is that she's bringing a friend along for dinner.

I dressed rather formally with a pink dress, slightly above my knee. I wore a pink bow on my head and high heels. I'm hoping that I would leave a good impression on the Jauregui household.

I heard the sound of the car honk and ran downstairs, "Mum, I'm leaving now. I love you! And Sofie too!"

"Have a great night!" My mum replied.

I opened the door and was welcomed with a beautiful sight, Lauren was dressed in a blue dress that matches with her green eyes and dark red lip stick that makes me want to kiss her right on the front porch.

"Looking beautiful tonight Miss Cabello." Lauren said with a cheeky smile. I blushed and kissed Lauren, "You look beautiful too LoLo." I leant into her ear and whispered, "And absolutely sexy."

I could feel Lauren shiver at the contact of my breath on her skin. I giggled satisfied with myself and I slid my hands into hers as we walked towards the car.

We drove and sang along to whatever's playing on the radio and we finally arrived at the restaurant. Nervousness started to kick in and I started to think about all the possibilities of her parents not supporting us and all.

"Baby are you okay? You look really nervous." Lauren chuckled.

"I'm really really nervous LoLo. I'm afraid you'll get hurt later. I mean what if they don't accept us?"

"Come on Camila. It's gonna be alright."

We walked into the restaurant and I saw Lauren's family chatting happily at the table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Camila."

"Hi Mdm, hi Sir." I said trying to sound as polite as I can.

"Hi Camila. Just call us Mike and Clara." They replied with a warm smile.

"Camila, this is Chris and Taylor." Lauren said pointing towards her siblings. They mouthed me a hi and gave me a handshake which I happily accepted.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you to Camila." Chris and Taylor said in unison.

We sat down and Lauren decided to break the news.

Lauren's POV

"Mom and Dad. I've got something to tell you. And it concerns Chris and Taylor too."

"What is it?" My dad asked looking worried.

"There's something that's always been inside of me and I really want to share it with you guys because I love all of you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. When I'm with Camila I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. I love the girls the way in supposed to feel about boys. I hope you guys will still continue to love me for who I am and support my relationship with Camz."

I felt Camila squeeze my hands and I felt really assured. My parents and siblings started to smile and it slowly evolved into a laugh. "We know sweetie."

"W.. What? H.. How did you know?"

"Whenever you come back from sleepovers at Camila's, you're always really happy like never before. And I've got eyes to see those hickeys on your neck." Chris said with a chuckle.

"So all of you support us?" I asked still feeling scared.

"Yes baby girl, anything that makes you happy. When you're happy, we're happy. Of course we will support the both of you." Mum said with a comforting smile.

I ran over and enveloped my parents in a tight hug, followed by my siblings. I sat back down on my own seat and felt so happy that everything went through.

Camila's POV

Lauren's parents are okay with it! And most importantly they support us! This is like the best day ever !

Months later...

It's finally senior prom night and obviously, Lauren is my date. Well, not everyone knows, but I'm happy just to have Lauren with me.

Lauren arrived and picked me up to go to school. She wore a red dress that stopped mid-thigh and curled her hair. She looked gorgeous and I couldn't help myself but smashed my lips into hers. "You look gorgeous LoLo." I said blushing.

"Thank you Camz, you look far more beautiful than me though."

"I love you."

"I love you too LoLo."

With that, we proceeded to school and looked forward to the rest if the night.

Lauren's POV

Camila looks amazing. She looks cute, beautiful, breath taking. Absolutely everything good.

We linked pinkies as we walked into the Prom hall as a couple, together with Klaine and Brittana. Yes, we're out proud but barely anyone knows about us yet. We danced and sang throughout the night and finally, it's the time to announce the king and queen.

"Attention students, will the following nominees step up on stage. Camila Cabello, Santana Lopez, Lauren Jauregui and Quinn Fabray. Finn Hudson, Rick the Stick, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman."

We stood on stage and waited for the announcement. I've made a deal with the Cheerios and some other people to vote for Camila as the prom Queen, I've won it for the last few years and it's Camila's turn to enjoy the glory. I smiled and anticipated for the principal to announce Camila's name.

"This year's prom king and queen... Finn Hudson and Camila Cabello!" I smiled and patted Camila on the shoulder. "Go ahead Camz, you earned it."

"Thanks LoLo." She said with a mega watt smile, she took the tiara and stepped onto the dance floor for the prom king and queen dance.

Camila's POV

I stepped onto the dance floor with Finn and took the chance.

"Finn?"

"Yes Camila?"

"Erm... You've won prom king for your whole life in this school. I know it's your last year and I know Lauren isn't in the king nomination. But will you please give it to her? It means so much to me and I want to dance this dance with her."

I heard gasps from around the room and Finn gave me his usual half smirk then patted my head. "Sure you cutie."

I gestured for Lauren to come over and she gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong baby?"

"This years prom king. LAUREN JAUREGUI!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs and placed the crown on her head. Cheers could be heard from everywhere, it felt so great.

"Thank you Finn." Lauren said with tears in her eyes.

"Welcome." Finn said and walked off after giving us a small smile.

Lauren and I danced, enjoying every moment of it. "Thank you so much." Lauren said.

"For what LoLo?"

"This. Prom king, this last prom dance I'll ever have."

"Anything for my precious baby girl."

The prom soon came to an end and we're driving to a chalet our parents booked for us and our friends. All of us arrived there at 12 midnight and we're all exhausted.

The chalet cost a lot and it was really grand. It was a three days stay and the house actually have a pool and garden.

"Camz! I've already checked out the rooms and I've gotten us the biggest one!" Lauren shouted giggling.

"Hey! No fair!" All the other girls shouted in unison.

I laughed and climbed the stairs up to the room.

"Hey LoLo."

"What do you think of this Camz?"

"Beautiful place." I said flopping down on the bed, "but not as beautiful as you LoLo."

"Aww..." Lauren walked over and straddled me, looking down at me.

"Well, I however feel that you're still the most beautiful in my eyes." She leant down and kissed me. We were soon in a heated make out session. Lauren pulled away and smirked, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"LoLo..." I whined at the loss of contact.

"Later babe, later." Lauren winked and she left.

Lauren's POV

I got out of the shower and saw that Camila wasn't there. I shrugged and laid there in my large shirt and no shorts on. I looked out of the window staring at the stars and an airplane flew past. It reminded me of the song airplanes.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?" I sang.

"I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now..." I heard Camila sing as she laid her chin on my shoulder.

"Where did you go Camz?"

"I took a shower in the common toilet." I turned around and saw that she's no longer in a dress.

I leant in slowly and our lips soon met. I laid Camila down slowly and slid my hands up her shirt. She moaned and I smiled into the kiss. I took off my shirt and kissed Camila's neck. She took off her shirt and continued to slide her hands up and down my back. Boy, this is going to be one fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

Camila's POV

I woke up with Lauren in my arms. She's so beautiful, inside and out. I'm the luckiest thing alive to have her as mine.

"Hmmm." Lauren stirred a little and snuggled into me.

"LoLo... Wake up." I giggled, smothering kisses all over her face. Suddenly, she captures my lips with hers and we pulled apart when oxygen was needed.

"Wish I can wake up to this every morning." Lauren said, making me smile.

"If you want you will." I replied and earned a chuckle from Lauren.

"I'll go get ready first okay?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"Sure Camz."

Lauren's POV

I laid there in my bed and thought about Camila, how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend and best friend...

*Flashback to when Lauren first saw Camila*

"No Brittany, dolphins are not gay sharks."

"Exactly. Where did you get the idea from Britt?" I asked, curious about where Brittany get those weird ideas from.

"Lord Tubbington." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Baby, I've told you countless times not to trust what Lord Tubbington says." Santana pecked Brittany's pouting lips.

I laughed and turn around, I locked eyes with this beautiful girl. She has brown locks and chocolate brown orbs. She smiles at me and I smile back.

*Flashback ends*

"LoLo... I'm back." Camila said jumping on me and straddling my hips.

"Baby... It's gonna be our one month anniversary soon."

"I know! I'm so excited! What do you want to do on that day?" Camila asked bouncing up and down.

"Disney Land?"

"YES OH MY GOD LOLO HELL YES."

"I'll go book the tickets." I suggested and smiled when I saw Camila so happy and excited.

Three days later

"LoLo... Hurry up!"

"I'm coming baby. Geez, chill!"

"We're going to Disney Land! How am I supposed to chill?"

I laughed at Camila's reply and soon we're on our way to Disney Land.

"Camz?"

"Yes LoLo?"

"I love you."

"Aww. I love you more LoLo."

I kissed Camila on the cheek and the next thing I knew, I heard a loud crash and everything blacked out.  
_

Camila and I got into a car accident on the way to Disney Land. I was not heavily injured but Camila is now in a surgery because the truck hit her side of the car.

I was crying uncontrollably when the glee club arrived with our parents.

"What happened Lauren?" Santana came to my side and tried to calm me down. "C..Camz... She's in the surgery right now... I.. I'm scared." I said.

"Family of Camila Cabello?"

"I'm her girlfriend!" I shouted and ran towards the doctor. "Please tell me she is okay." I begged.

"Camila's surgery was successful. But she'll be temporarily paralyzed I'm afraid, but which physiotherapy it can be fixed. You can go in and see her now."

I ran into the room and knelt down beside Camila's bed. "Camila, please wake up. I love you... Don't leave me. Please..."

"LoLo?"

"Oh my god baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine LoLo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of bruises here and there."

"I can't feel my legs..." Camila starts to tear up and I laid on the bed with her.

"Camz ... Listen. You'll be temporarily paralyzed, you just need physiotherapy."

Camila starts to break down and cry harder into my shoulder. My heart broke at the sight of this. What have I done? I shouldn't have bought her to Disney Land.

"Don't cry baby. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't ever leave me ok? I love you LoLo."

"I'll never ever leave you Camz. I love you too." I replied kissing her temple.

"Are you sleepy ?" I asked.

"Yeah LoLo. Will you cuddle me as I sleep?"

"Of course Camz."

She slowly drifted into a sleep in my arms.

For the next few weeks, Camila felt weak and tired. Friends and family took turns to come and visit Camila, this showed that there were a lot of people who cares for her.  
_

One month later

Camila's POV

I woke up and saw Lauren sleeping by my side. I smiled to myself and pecked her on her lips.

"Good morning Camz." She said, kissing me on the lips.

"Morning LoLo. Thanks for staying with me."

"Anything for my baby." She said smiling.

"Good morning Ladies. I'm Doctor Howard. I'll be following up on Camila's condition." He said with a warm smile.

We returned a smile and he looked through Camila's chart.

"Well, Camila's physiotherapy for today's at 4.30 pm. She may be paralyzed for now but she wasn't affected too badly, she'll be able to walk in at most two months time. If she works hard during the therapy sessions, she'll walk very soon."

I saw Camila smile and I smiled too. I feel so happy for her, "Can I be there too?" I asked.

"Sure. Emotional support would be good for the patient."

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." With that he walked out of the room."

"Camz?"

"Yeah LoLo?"

"Wanna go out to the garden for a stroll?"

"I can't walk LoLo." Camila said sadly, pouting her lips.

"Wheelchair silly."

"Oh right! Let's go!"

I laughed at her cuteness and helped her into the wheelchair.

"LoLo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you want to audition for XFactor with me, Ally, Normani and Dinah."

"I'm down with that."

"Does that mean a yes?"

"Yes baby." I leant down and kissed Camila.

"Fifth Harmony."

"Pardon?"

"Fifth Harmony. Our group name."

"You came up with it ?"

"Yup. How does it sound?"

"It sounds great baby. Personalized and special. I can't believe I've got such a smart and beautiful girlfriend."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aww... Thank you Camz."

I pushed her around in comfortable silence and found a place to sit down. I parked Camila's wheelchair next to a bench and I sat down beside her.

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui."

"Yes Karla Camilla Cabello?"

"Your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You too Camz. The best thing that's ever been mine."

"Lauren, before I came to this school, I self harmed."

"W..what why?"

"I was bullied in my previous school and self harmed. That's why I transferred to McKinley and decided to start afresh. I saw you walking down the hall on the first day of school and I knew I wanted to befriend you. But I never did had the chance until I joined Glee Club."

"Was I the reason you joined the club?"

"Well, part of it was. Another part was because I love singing."

"I'm glad you decided to join the club. I never had the reason to befriend you either. If you didn't know, you caught my eye when I first saw you, in the cafeteria."

"Cafeteria?"

"Yeah, we locked eyes and we smiled at each other."

Camila seemed to be think about it and smiled.

"I remember! I was so happy I swear it made my day."

"Really? It made my day too cutie. I couldn't get that beautiful smile of yours out of my mind."

"Let's get back to the room." Camila said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Just get me back." Camila said smirking.

I pushed Camila back, she told me to lock the door and asked me to help her back onto the bed.

"Come here LoLo."

I walked to the side of the bed and laid down. She smashed our lips together and we fought for dominance. She won and pulled me on top of her, I straddled her hips and she pulled off my shirt. I kissed her jaw line and neck while unbuttoning her hospital.

We heard a knock at the door and quickly put on our clothes. I ran over and unlocked the door.

"Lunch time." The nurse said.

"Just hand it to me, I'll give it to Camila." I said with a smile. The nurse handed me Camila's lunch and I locked the door once again.

"That was close." Camila said giggling.

"I didn't expect that. To happen in a hospital?"

"LoLo, I know you wanted it too."

I blushed and she laughed, "Hand me my lunch. I'm hungry!"

Later at 4

Camila's POV

"Okay, Lauren, what I want you to do is lift her leg up and bend it like this." The nurse demonstrated and moved away for Lauren to try. "Be back in ten minutes, just keep doing it."

"Thank you LoLo."

"Anything for my precious girl."

"Do you think I'll start walking soon?"

"Of course baby. We'll keep trying and trying and trying."

"I love you LoLo."

"I love you more."

The nurse came back and asked Lauren to wheel me to the next station. We finished the therapy in two hours and I was wheeled back into the room.

The doctor came in after us with a smile and I knew instantly that it's good news.

"Good news ladies, Camila can be discharged now."

Lauren enveloped me in a tight hug. Finally after a month I'm allowed to go home!

Lauren called and informed my parents and our friends. Lauren drove me home and I was welcomed home with a big surprise.

"Welcome home Camila!" They shouted and popped party poppers at me.

"Thank you guys. Thank you for being there for me."

We celebrated and partied until everyone left to go home. During the time of my hospitalization, Lauren, Normani, Ally and Dinah bought a house for us to stay in. They thought that it would be much easier for us to stay together since we're planning on joining X-Factor and Lauren will also be able to take care of me.

"Where did you guys get the money?"

"Parents." They answered in unison and we all laughed.

"Time to sleep girls." Ally, the little big sister of the group said.

Lauren carried me bridal style up into our room and helped me change into my onsie. She put on her matching onsie and we cuddled on the bed.

"Camz... You know we never did celebrate our one month anniversary because of the accident."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Do you still want to celebrate it?"

"Do you?"

"Very much."

"We shall then." Camila said, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight LoLo."

"Goodnight Camz."


	4. Chapter 4

Camila's POV

Graduation Day's getting nearer and nearer and I'm starting to regain feeling in my legs again. Lauren's been accompanying me to the therapy sessions and I'm actually going to try and walk with the help crutches.

"You can do this Camila, try and take a few steps forward."

I tried hard to move my legs and soon I'm shuffling across the room towards Lauren. I reached where Lauren is standing and fell into her arms. "I love you LoLo."

"Love you too Camz."

Lauren helped me up into the wheelchair and I pecked her on her cheeks. "I want to shuffle to the car." I said laughing.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

I held onto the crutches and Lauren held on tightly to my arms.

Slowly, I walked to the car and I was so proud of myself. I'm starting to walk again! This means I'll be able to walk by graduation.

"I'm so proud of you Camz.

"Thanks LoLo."

Lauren's POV

I texted the rest of the girls so I could celebrate Camila and I's anniversary tonight.

Me - "Girls, will you do me a favor?"

Normani - "Yeah, what is it?"

Me - "Well, you all know how Camila and I didn't celebrate our anniversary. I was hoping all of you can find somewhere to hang out tonight... Ya know..."

Dinah - "Sure Dwag!"

Me - "Well it's set then!"

I replied before rushing off to prepare a candle light dinner for Camila.

Later That Night

I pushed Camila on her wheelchair into the dining room and I could see that Camila was really happy.

"Awww... LoLo..."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

We sat down and ate as we talked about random things. An hour later, we were stuffed and happy.

"LoLo... Since we have the house to ourselves tonight..."

"You sure?"

"Very." Camila said giggling.

I shook my head and carried Camila bridal style up into our room. I laid her down on our bed and we kissed passionately and made love for the rest of the night.

1 Week Before Graduation Day

Camila's been working hard on walking and now she can walk around the house.

"Girls, pizza is ready!"

"PIZZA!" I heard Camila scream and I heard footsteps then a thud. "LoLo.. Help!"

I ran over to Camila and saw her sitting on the floor. "Silly girl. How many times have I told you you're not ready to run yet."

I carried her into the kitchen and before I could sit her down properly, she grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Mmm.."

"So, when's the audition for X-Factor audition Camila told me about?"

"The week after graduation. We have to fly to LA though." Ally replied.

"Oh. Does that mean we have to move there permanently or ?"

"If we pass the auditions, yes." Camila replied with her mouth full of pizza.

Graduation Day

Camila's POV

I'm finally able to walk and run again. It's graduation day and all the girls are all pumped up. But we heard bad news from Santana that Brittany's not going to graduate because of her 0.0 GPA.

"This award, are for students who worked hard for their studies despite having faced with challenges and scores well for their exam. And it goes to ... Camila Cabello!"

"Camila went up on stage and received her award then walked over to the mike to say her speech."

"Good morning, I think all of you wondered where I was when I disappeared from school for a week. Well, I was in a car accident with Lauren. We were on our way to Disney Land when a truck hit us on my side. I was temporarily paralyzed and missed a whole week of school. But Lauren helped me with it and I was up to date with what the teacher was teaching. I have to thank all my friends and family who were there for me in the darkest hour, be it school work or giving me emotional support to walk again. I love you all, thank you."

There was a huge applause and I felt someone kissed me on my cheek. "Thank you LoLo, for everything you've done for me."

"Your welcome baby."

Soon the graduation ceremony was over and we partied the rest of the day, celebrating our leaving of high school.

A Week Later

Ally's POV

"Come on guys! I don't wanna miss the plane!" I shouted.

"We're coming, we're coming!" I heard Camila reply.

I was already standing at the door with my luggage with my boyfriend Troy waiting in the car.

"Finally. So all of you decided to come down already eh?" I scoffed, pulling the luggage behind me. "Don't forget to lock the door!" I said to Dinah.

"Alright MOTHER." Dinah said. I heard the girls laugh and I smiled, why do I have friends like them.

Lauren's POV

Camila and I sat in the last row, Dinah and Normani on the second and Ally on the front seat.

Camila yawned and I laughed, "Too much love making yesterday Camz?" I  
joked.

"LoLo, you know I was too excited to sleep and we haven't had sex for a long time!" Camila shouted a bit too loudly for the people in the car to hear. All of them turned back except for Troy who was driving and they gave us "what the hell" faces.

"Sorry guys..." I said giving them an apologetic smile.

I turned and Camila crashed her lips into mine, I bit softly on her lower lip and she moaned.

"Get a room." Dinah said.

"If you want to do it here, keep it PG 13." Normani adds.

On The Plane

"LoLo... I'm tired."

"Baby, you can sleep on my shoulder."

She laid down on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "Goodnight LoLo."

"Night Camz." I kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep after her.

6 Hours Later

Camila's POV

I woke up with Lauren still asleep, I decided to take out my diary and write down some stuff.

I took out my pen and started writing out my thoughts...

We're on our way to LA for the X-Factor Audition, I'm so excited. The things that I'm happiest about, is that I've finally graduated from high school and I'm dating LoLo. I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that there can be. Okay, I might have taken this line from a book but I love her so much it hurts. I hope one day, we'll get married and have children, then love happily ever after. :)

Lauren's POV

What Camila didn't know was that I'm actually awake. I read what she wrote and I was so touched.

She closed her book and I kissed her. Our lips crashed together and I felt the connection we have. This is the girl I want to marry.

"Attention passengers, we are landing in 10 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelt, thank you."

I slid my hand into Camila's and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more Camz."

She blushed and I laughed, "Your cute."

We landed in LA and immediately checked into our hotel rooms.

Camila and I in one room, Dinah, Normani and Ally shared another.

"It's no fair you guys get the bigger room when there's only two of you. We had to squeeze another single bed into ours." Ally complained.

"We're a couple, we need space. LOTS OF SPACE." Camila replied, giving her usual cheeky smile.

"Fine." Normani and Dinah said in unison.

"Time to go people." Ally said, pushing us out of the door.

Later At The Audition Grounds

"Fifth Harmony?"

"Finally. It's been 5 hours." I whined.

We walked into the audition room and was faced with Simon, Demi, Britney and LA Reid.

"Hey girls." Demi said.

"Hi." We said waving.

"Girl group?" Simon questioned, we all nodded our heads.

"Show us what you got."

We sang Impossible by Shontelle and when we ended, the judges had huge smiles on their face.

"That was..." Demi said.

"Wonderful." Simon continued, I was sure I was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm especially impressed with you." Demi said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Lauren. Lauren Jauregui."

"Well, Lauren, you're voice is very mature for a seventeen year old."

"Awww... Thanks!" I smiled.

"So, LA?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Britney said.

"Of course, all of them are such cuties." Demi said winking at me and I winked back.

"You've got four yesses. Welcome to X-Factor." Simon smiled and clapped his hands together.

All of us screamed and we hugged each other. I wanted to kiss Camila but she ignored me and hugged Ally. What's wrong?

Camila's POV

We passed through auditions! We're literally over the moon right now. But I'm upset with Lauren. I can't believe Demi flirted with her and she did the same. Hello? Did she forget about me?

She tried to kiss me but i ignored her and hugged Ally instead. She looked at me confused and I held onto Normani and Dinah's arm as we walked out of the room.

I heard Ally ask Lauren, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Lauren said in a sad tone.

Throughout the whole car ride back to the hotel, all of us dialed for our family members and broke the good news to them. Other than that, the whole car ride was filled with tension.

"Let's go for dinner?" Ally suggested, "There's a cafe at the lobby."

"You guys go ahead, I'm tired." I faked a smile and went back to the room. I decided to take a shower and I left the bathroom door open. I got into the shower and was about to bathe when suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Baby... Why are you mad at me?" Lauren asked, pouting a little.

I untangled her arms and pushed her out of the bathroom, "Just get lost and leave me alone."

I finished taking my shower and blew my hair dry. I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard Lauren crying. I ran towards her and held her in my arms tightly, "What's wrong LoLo?"

"Y..you don't want m..me anymore." She managed to say in between sobs.

"LoLo... I'm sorry I told you to get lost. I didn't mean it, I was just jealous and angry at you." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Is it because of Demi? I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to flirt with her. It's just that she complimented my singing and she's my idol."

"I'm sorry LoLo. Will you forgive me?"

I felt her lips crash onto mine and we ended up in a heated kiss, I kissed down onto her neck and placed her on the bed. I took of her shirt and she did the same to me.

"Camz."

"Yeah?"

"Can we just cuddle tonight?"

"Sure." I said with a smile, i snuggled into the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

Lauren's POV

I woke up with Camila in my arms. She's snoring lightly and she smiles in her sleep. She's beautiful, she's cute, she's my everything.

I laid her down properly on the pillow softly and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I was tying my hair when I heard footsteps coming near to the door. I know that it's Camila and I wanted to scare her so I hid behind the doors.

"LoLo?" I saw her head stick out of the door and I jumped out with a towel and screamed, "Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Camila ran out of the room still in her bra and shorts to the other girls room which was just opposite ours.

"ALLY, NORMANI, DINAH. HELP! LOLO IS GONE AND THERES SOMETHING IN MY BATHROOM."

I took a towel and ran to Camila, covering her with it.

"No. Help." Camila starts to cry and pushed me away, I immediately felt guilty.

"It's okay. It's me love." Camila held on to me tightly, "Where were you LoLo?"

"I'm kind of the someone in the bathroom."

"I hate you," Camila said slapping my arm.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

Normani and the rest came out and saw us at the door.

"Oh my god, what happened."

"I scared Camz and she freaked out."

All of them laughed and Camila just got back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Camila's POV

I stormed back into the hotel room, feeling sad and mad at Lauren. She knows I get frightened easily and yet she scared me early in the morning.

"Camz?" I heard Lauren closed the door and continued to prepare myself for the day in the bathroom with the door locked, ignoring her.

"Camz, will you open the door please?"

I refused to unlock the door for her. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"How the hell did you get in?" I wasn't mad anymore but I pretended I was.

"Through the cupboard."

"What?"

"There's a door which can be opened via the bathroom and the room itself, it's a two way accessible cupboard."

Well, i didn't know that. I turned around and pecked Lauren on the lips.

"I'm sorry LoLo."

"I should be the one that's sorry Camz. Why are you sorry?"

"For getting mad at you two times in 24 hours."

"It's okay baby. Will you forgive me though ? For scaring you."

"Of course LoLo. But can you not do that again?"

"Anything my baby wants." Lauren replies with her beautiful smile.

We got ready and met the girls in the restaurant below for breakfast. It was buffet so all of us ate until we're full to the brim.

"What time is boot camp?" Normani asked.

"2 pm." I said, leaning back on my chair.

"That leaves us some time to head back to our hotel rooms to rest before heading for boot camp." Dinah added.

Later At BootCamp

We sang Give Your Heart A Break and was given four yes to pass to the Quater Finals.

We celebrated and partied through the day and I made an unforgivable mistake...

It was the end of boot camp and I was in our waiting room alone. The rest had gone out to buy food. I stayed back cause I wasn't feeling well.

I heard a knock on the door and Demi walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said with a slight wave.

"How are you feeling Lauren?" Demi asked.

"Feeling much better. Thanks for your concern Dem." I smiled at her.

Suddenly, she leant in and attached our lips. I didn't respond in anyway, I just stood there, stunned, I pushed her away after a few seconds.

"What the fuck?" I heard Camila say.

I turned around and saw her running out of the room.

"Camz, it isn't what you think it is!"

She didn't stop and ran out of the building.

"Look at what you've done!" I screamed at Demi and ran after Camila.

I saw her standing under a tree crying uncontrollably. I walked towards her and hugged her tightly, close to me.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I didn't pull away, I was too stunned to do anything. I only pushed her off when I realized what she was doing."

"I know LoLo." She sniffed, "I was just mad at Demi for kissing you. She knows we're together and yet did that to you. She's my good friend after all!"

"Shh.. Don't cry baby. Let's head back to the hotel?"

Camila nodded and we're on our way back to the hotel, with Camila still crying in my arms.

Fast Forward To After Of X-Factor

Lauren's POV

I can't believe we finished 3rd in place and most importantly, we're signed to Simon's Record Label!

Camila's going crazy on how our Debut Single is going to be released soon. All of us' been going through crazy schedules and routines.

"LoLo."

"Yes?"

"LoLo."

"Yes Camz. I'm listening."

"LoLo."

I put down the book I was reading and stared at Camila with my killer glare.

"Camz. What is it that you want." I said a bit too harshly.

"We're going on our tour soon. I just wanted to go to Disney Land with you." Camila looked down and pouted.

I lifted her head with my finger under her chin, "Why's that?"

"We've never been there because of the accident and we'll probably be too busy to go there after the album debuts."

"Alright baby, anything you say."

Camila grinned and I smiled, whenever she's happy, I'm happy.

I logged into my laptop and booked two tickets for tomorrow. All Camila knows is that we're going to Disney Land, but she doesn't know that it would be so soon.

The Next Day

"Camz, wakey wakey." I shook Camila and she jolted awake.

"LoLo, it's only 7.30 am."

"We've got stuff to do."

"What?"

"Just be ready in 15."

I left the room and made sure the tickets are printed out, Camila appeared at the foot of the stairs in 10 minutes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt, with a hair bow. She looks really cute.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. But first, breakfast."

"Don't worry, we'll drive through Mac Donald's. Get in the car."

I drove us to the Mac Donald's Drive Thru and was regconized by the cashier.

"Oh my god. Lauren and Camila."

"Hi!" We said with a grin.

She stood there stunned for a few minutes before closing her mouth and smiling widely, "Orders?"

We ordered our breakfast and continued on our journey to Disney Land.

When we arrived, Camila screamed her head off and my ears, well, they became temporarily deaf for a moment.

She pulled at my shirt and hands around Disney Land.

"LoLo. Can we take a picture with Mickey? Pretty please?" She looked at me with her brown puppy eyes, how can anyone ever ever reject or turn her down.

We walked over and took a picture with Mickey, suddenly, we heard someone scream our name.

"Oh my god. It's Camren!" We turned around and saw a group of teen girls running towards us.

"Hey." Camila and I said in unison.

"Hi!" The girls squealed, we stepped forward and hugged each one of them, taking selfies after the hugs.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you busy managing your album?" One of the girls asked.

"We're going on tour soon and Camz over here wants to come to Disney Land." I said, holding Camila's hand.

The girls squealed again at my action and I smiled, I'm so glad the Harmonizers are so supportive of us.

"Do you guys want to hang out for the day?" Camila asked, they screamed and literally cried saying yes.

"Let's go then!" I said, linking our arms together.

We later learnt that their names are Emily, Alison, Aria, Hanna and Spencer. We spent they day talking about different topics and taking rides.

Later at 6pm

Camila's POV

Lauren surprised me with another Disney Land trip! God, this is why I love her so much! We spent the day with Harmonizers and it was awesome.

"Thanks for hanging out with us!" I said to the girls.

"No no. It's an honor to hang out with you guys!" Alison said, holding on to Emily's hand.

"Are you guys together?" I asked playfully, pointing at their linked hands.

They blushed, Lauren and I smiled, "Both of you look cute together. And that's the honest truth." Lauren said.

"Thank you." Emily and Alison said together.

We followed them on twitter and tweeted about our day hanging out with them. Of course, all of them once again, screamed their lungs out.

We said our goodbyes and headed home. It'll be the first day of our tour tomorrow.

Camila's POV

"OH MY GOD." I stood there in awe of what I've just seen. It's our tour bus. It's here, finally here.

The rest of the girls came running after me, all dropping their things after seeing the tour bus with our faces on it.

The bus had a master bed on the upper deck with a toilet and a kitchen, 3 bunks on the lower deck with a makeup corner and a toilet. That's what you get when you have Uncle Simon to take good care of you.

Lauren ran onto the bus with of us running after her, we caused a huge commotion at the door - We "fought" trying to get into the bus.

My small size was indeed a blessing, I managed to squeeze through the "crowd". I saw a piece of paper on the table and read it.

To : Fifth Harmony

Girls, this bus is officially your tour bus. The upper deck's master bed is reserved for Camren and lower deck is for the rest. May you guys have a pleasant trip..

Uncle Simon

"This bus is just wow." Lauren said and I giggled.

"This is no fair, you guys get the whole upper deck to yourselves. Again." Normani huffed.

"It's alright Mani bear, we'll have the lower deck then." Ally said giving Normani a bear hug which she gladly receives.

"This is why I love you."

Well, that's weird.

I shook that thought off and went upstairs with Lauren to unpack our stuff.

The kitchen's in an open area and the master bed's enclosed by fake walls.

"This is perfect." Lauren wrapped her arms around my waist and we felt the bus move. Our journey starts here ...

Ally's POV

"Ally, it's not fair. They're not the only couples in this group!"

"But if we want to stay a secret, we'll have to endure this baby." I hugged her tightly.

Our relationship started around the end of X-Factor, Normani and I decided to keep it a secret after considering the pros and cons of going public. We didn't want to ruin the reputation of Fifth Harmony and have people think that it's a lesbian girl group or anything.

"Do you think we should go public?" Normani asked with seriousness in her voice.

"I'm fine with anything." I said shrugging it off.

"No. I must make sure you're okay with it."

"I'm fine really," I held into Normani's waist and hugged her tightly, "lets start with the girls tonight."

Later That Night

"Girls, I've got something to say. Or rather, we have something to say."

I stood there awkwardly and cleared my throat, "Mani and I are dating." I said holding on to Normani's hand.

"I just knew it!" Camila and Lauren said in unison, all of us broke into a fit of laughter.

"Dwags, am I the only one that's single here. I need to find someone." Dinah said jokingly.

"It's okay, I still love you." Camila hugged Dinah tightly and did her cheeky smile.

Normani's POV

I'm so glad we're finally a public couple, I'm tired of having a secret relationship with Ally. It's not fair to any of us.

Me and Ally both tweeted,

Guess what? ;)

We received a lot of replies, most of which are #Normally. We smiled and decided to take a selfie together and post it.

Normally is real :D We're dating!

Our mentions immediately exploded with either "OMGs" or "No Ways".

The both of us sat in Ally's bunk and replied to a few fans before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Hi guys! So I wrote this chapter based on what Jaureguilove suggested in the review. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! ;)

* * *

Camila's POV

"Last but not least, the next girl has pretty green eyes and dark brown locks. She loves to eat sushi and gives the best cuddles and kisses ever." The crowd cheered wildly and called out Lauren's name. "She's my beautiful girlfriend, Lauren Jauregui!"

I ran over to Lauren and gave her a tight hug then a peck on the lips. The crowd went crazy and started to shout our couple name.

After that we preformed our album songs and a few covers, not missing out on the song the received the highest views, 'Anything could happen'.

"Thank you guys for supporting us through thick and thin. We love you all and thank you once again!" Ally said. Fans were shedding tears and we're touched by it. We could see that they're sad to see us go so we decided to do another song, 'A Thousand Years' which was another popular song among the fans.

After the concert in the bus

"LoLo, I can't sleep."

"At least get some sleep Camz, it's late."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Why are you so cold to me?"

"It's been busy and tiring this few months. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren wrapped her arms around me and soon fell asleep.

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Lauren's attitude towards me has been cold lately, I wonder what's up with her. I know that it isn't just because of the busy schedule.

The Next Day

We woke up in New York the next day. Lauren told me that she's meeting a friend of hers, I wanted to tag along but she told me that I'll get bored and that I should just stay with the rest of the girls. I guess I should listen to her, I didn't want to fight.

Ally, Normani, Dinah and I decided to go to Broadway to watch a show. One of Dinah's friend Rachel, happens to be in one of the productions. We'll be meeting up with her after the show and planned to visit Santana since she's Rachel's housemate and we could do some catching up.

Lauren's POV

I left the bus and walked towards Santana's house along Broadway street. The rest of the girls had left early in the morning to catch the early show.

Santana and Brittany broke up after they're long distance relationship didn't work out. I was the first one she told and I met up with her a month into the tour. We happened to be in the same city and so we decided to catch up with each other.

Truth was that I had a crush on Santana before I met Camila, but Santana was already dating Brittany so I didn't had a chance to confess my feelings for her. After I met Camila, I thought my feelings for here were gone until Santana kissed me. I felt something in the kiss and the both of us decided to try out a secret relationship.

I know I'm a jerk for cheating on Camila but I needed to know if I love her or Santana. I didn't want to hurt Camila in anyway.

"Hey San." I said with a smile as Santana opened the door to let me in.

"Hey baby." Santana wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. "How's the tour so far?"

"Tiring. But fun."

"Fun?" She said as she straddled me and kissed down my jaw line to my neck. She nibbled on my neck and I moaned. We heard the door unlock and then muffled crying sounds.

"No... NO!" Camila screamed and ran off.

I pushed Santana off and ran after Camila. "Camila, I need you to listen." I tried to grab her arms but she continued to run. I chased after her until we reached the bus. She stood in the room and fell to the floor.

"Camila, I -"

"No, don't explain yourself. I saw what I saw. How can you do this to me?" Camila barely managed to whisper out the last sentence.

I squat down next to Camila, crying as hard as she is. "I'm sorry. I needed to know who I really love baby."

"Don't call me that!"

"Listen -"

"NO NO NO!" Camila ran out of the bus and I just sat there, regretting everything I've done.

Camila's POV

I ran out of the bus with tears on my face. Is this why she's been so cold to me? I never ever once thought that Lauren would cheat on me or even do anything to hurt me.

Flashback

"Camila."

"Uhmm?"

"I've something to say."

I looked at Lauren as she got down on one knee.

"Nope. It's not what you think it is. I'm not proposing to you yet, but one day i will. And it'll be grander than this." She chuckled.

She took out a ring from her pocket, "This is a promise ring, I promise that I'll be here for you whenever you need me and I'll never ever do anything to hurt you. I love you Camila and i promise that one day, I'll take you as my wife!" She said as she slid the ring on my finger, I pulled her up and kissed her.

End of flashback

Lauren, she broke her promise. She did ...

I felt a sharp pain strike the left side of my body and everything blacked out.

Lauren's POV

An hour after Camila left, we received a call from the hospital and I immediately broke down. We rushed to the hospital Camila was sent to and when we arrived, she was undergoing an emergency surgery.

We sat outside the operating theatre for a torturing six hours before the doctors came out.

"How is my girlfriend?" I ran over to the doctor and pulled at his shirt.

"The operation was a success. She has a broken limb and also suffered a huge impact to her head. But we won't know how the impact is going to affect her until she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor." Dinah said and we walked to Camila's room.

I saw her lying there in with cables connected to her. I started to cry again, "Its all my fault! For two times she's in an accident and both are because of me!"

"Don't worry Lauren. She's going to be fine." Ally reassured me.

For the next few weeks, we had to push forward the dates of our tour because of Camila. She hasn't woken up yet and I'm starting to worry, what if she doesn't wakes up?

"We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better. You know we're better together..." I sang to Camila.

Suddenly, Camila opened her eyes, I screamed for the doctor and the doctor arrived soon after. They checked on her while I called the girls. They told me Camila is now awake and well, but she still needs to stay in the hospital for further checks.

"Camila, are you okay?"

"Yeah. But who are you?"

* * *

A/N : So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please review and thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?"

My world crashed and fell into pieces. Doesn't Camila remember me?

"I'm Lauren! Your girlfriend!"

Camila's POV

"I'm Lauren! Your girlfriend!" Lauren said in a panic.

I hadn't lost my memory, I just didn't want to face the fact that Lauren cheated on me. So I figured that maybe by pretending to lose my memory can help me let go of our past, but I really don't want to.

Just then, Dinah, Normani and Ally barged into the room.

"Mila, are you okay?"

"Yeah Ally, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"W..what?" Lauren stuttered. "She remembers you, but she doesn't remember me?"

"Wait, hold up. Do you know who we are?" Dinah said pointing at Normani and herself.

"Of course, you're Dinah and that's Normani."

"This is not good." Ally breathed out.

"By the way guys, the three of you seemed to age a lot. And you guys look too mature for a fourteen year old." I said.

"Jesus Christ. She thinks that she's fourteen!" Ally said worriedly.

"Don't worry baby, it's just temporary. I just asked the doctor. What we can do now is help her regain them."

"Are you guys dating?" I asked curiously, pretending that I know nothing about it.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Must have forgotten that too I guess."

The girls stayed with me until the visiting hours were over.

Lauren's POV

"Camz doesn't remember me." I sobbed into Dinah's shoulder.

"Lauren, she'll remember everything one day. The doctor already said it was temporary memory lost."

I went to bed with red puffy eyes and for the whole night, I just tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't fall asleep without Camila in my arms.

Camila could remember Ally and the rest because they had been friends before they were 15.

The next day

The girls and I have devised a timetable so that each of us get to visit Camila at least three times each week. Of course, my name appears on the calendar every day.

I brought along a copy of our Album CD and a recording of our journey through X factor. I packed everything into the computer bag and left for the hospital.

"Hi Camz!"

"Hey."

I put down my stuff and sat on the chair beside Camila. "So, I brought a copy of our album and a recording of our journey through X factor."

"Wait, I'm famous?"

"You're in a girl group called Fifth Harmony, we're put together by Simon Cowell and signed to his record label."

"Oh wow. This is hard to digest."

We watched and listen to the recordings. Camila watched the computer intensely and I knew I'm doing the right thing.

We finished watching the videos and Camila looks like she remembers nothing.

Camila's POV

I pretend to remember nothing and I stared into Lauren's green orbs.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I don't remember anything." I said as I felt needles pierce into my heart. It broke my heart to say all this, I still love Lauren a lot.

"It's okay. Its not your fault. We'll try again next time."

I didn't hear Lauren's explanation as to why she cheated on me the other day, so I decided to ask her a few questions.

"So you're my girlfriend."

"Supposedly yes. But I... I cheated on y..you."

"Oh." Tears were threatening to spill over.

"But I have to explain myself!"

"Okay."

I listened to Lauren's explanation. So she still likes Santana when we started dating? I wasn't her only one...

"Lauren, I'm tired, I want to get some sleep." I flipped over and covered my head with the blanket. Tears started to stream down my face and I started thinking - Does Lauren love Santana more than me? Will there ever be a us anymore?

"I'm sorry... I really am..." I heard Lauren whisper and I cried even harder. Then I hear the door shut.

Lauren's POV

"I'm sorry... I really am..." Camila didn't say reply or say anything.

I left the room and decided to head over to Santana's house to break things off with her.

I rang the bell and Santana immediately opened the door with a glum look on her face.

"Let's break up."

"W..what?"

"We're over. I love you but I love Camila too. I need to restart everything and make a decision." With that, I left the apartment and drove home.

I'm going to do whatever it takes for Camila to remember about her life, to remember us. I dug through our drawer to look for the pictures we took together and headed back to the hospital.

I entered the hospital room to see Camila still under the blankets, she must have fallen asleep. I sat down on the chair beside the bed and positioned the blanket properly so Camila can sleep well.

"Well, I broke off everything I had with Santana. I love you Camila, please, just please remember what we had? The good times, the bad times, anything! I just want you back..."

Camila's POV

"I just want you back..." Those words kept ringing in my head. I hope what she said is true. It hurts so much to see her sad but she deserves this after what's she's done to me.

Two Weeks Later

I'm finally released from the hospital! All of us have been sent back to LA for me to recuperate before we start working again. The paparazzis have been hot on our heels for the latest news and the girls still doesn't know about me not having amnesia.

Lauren and I aren't really girlfriends anymore. She thinks that since I don't remember anything, we should just start over. So now we're back to being best friends. I've long forgiven Lauren for cheating on me, I've come to realised that she is just trying to find out who she likes more. And this is fairer to all of us.

"Camz, can you hand me the laptop?"

"Okay." I handed Lauren the laptop and she gave me her beautiful smile. My heart instantly melted and I smiled back. Is this the time to tell the girls the truth?

* * *

A/N : Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short. Do you guys think Camila should tell the truth or not? Please review ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Camila's POV

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh. Nothing." I decided to back out last second. I can't do this. I don't want Lauren and the girls hating me forever.

Lauren placed her laptop on the side of the bed and scooted nearer to me. "I know you too well to accept that answer. Come on, tell me what's up."

I shook my head and started to tear up, I'm afraid of Lauren getting mad at me.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Please don't get mad at me LoLo."

"Wait, did you just call me LoLo?"

I nodded softly and a grin appeared on her face. "I promise I won't get angry at you CAMZ." Lauren said emphasizing my nickname.

I smiled and held on tightly to her hand, "Lauren, I lied."

"About what?" She seems to look confused and I started crying.

She grabbed and positioned my head gently to look at her, her hands stayed there as she gave me an assuring smile.

"I don't have amnesia."

"What?" Lauren said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. She wasn't disappointed by the fact that I don't have amnesia, she was disappointed in me for lying to her, for making such a big lie.

"Why did you lie to me?" I could see Lauren's eye tear up.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to face the fact that you cheated on me, I -"

Lauren let out a big sigh and cut me off. She looked at me in the eye, "I forgive you."

"But why?"

"You forgave me for cheating on you. Everyone should have a second chance and you have it to me but I didn't deserve it. What gives me the right not to forgive you?" Lauren said as she looked away from me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"LoLo, don't say that. I love you."

"You do?" Lauren said in between sobs.

I smiled at her warmly and she asked, "Can we start over again?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. I may have forgived her but I don't know if I can trust her after she cheated on me, "I'm afraid of getting hurt again... But you can earn it back." I added.

Lauren immediately lighted up and stood up, "I promise I will earn it back. I'll do anything to get you back. And by anything, I really mean everything I need to do."

I smiled back at her and decided to break tell the girls the truth.

Before we left the room, I grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes, "LoLo, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Lauren said as she gave me a comforting smile.

We walked down into the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"Dawgs, stopping us from watching Vampire Diaries ain't cool." Dinah said with her swaggy voice.

"Alright, truth time."

"What truth Mila?"

"I don't have amnesia." I blurted out.

"Say what?!" Normani screamed.

I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. I explained to the girls why I did it and they just nodded their heads and smiled. Well, this is going well.

Lauren's POV

I know Camila is a really forgiving person but I didn't know she would forgive me for cheating on her. And now she's giving me a chance to get her back.

The Next Day

I was woken up by the alarm that I've set the day before. I've decided to prepare breakfast before Camila wakes up and set up the picnic in the backyard.

After I've done everything I need to, I woke Camila, which I was 'warmly welcomed' by Camila slapping me on the face.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god, LoLo, I'm so sorry!" She sat up and soothe the ache on my face.

"Camila, get ready and be in the backyard in ten."

"Why?"

"Surprise and if you like its a date." I said with my brightest smile.

She hopped off the bed and ran into the bath room, I grabbed my guitar and ran behind the tree where the picnic was placed.

Camila walked out into the backyard with her hands in the pocket of her skinny jeans and she has a plain t-shirt on.

She saw the picnic blanket and smiled, she walked towards it and I know it's time for my surprise.

Camila's POV

"Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer."

I turned around to see Lauren appearing from behind the trees with a guitar, her voice is so beautiful.

"I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more."

She stepped closer to me and ended the song perfectly. "So what do you think?" She said referring to her serenading me and the picnic.

"This is.. perfect LoLo. Thank you so much."

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

We sat down on the picnic blanket and Lauren hands me a plate of sunny side -up, sausages, baked beans and croissant.

"Wow this is delicious." I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, "Thank you."

A Few Months Later

Lauren has been trying really hard to earn my trust back and she did. She planned for us to go on countless dates and I enjoyed all of them, it's because whenever I'm with her, I'm happy and contented.

"Camz!" I heard Lauren shout. I turned around and saw an envelope in her hands.

"Yes LoLo?"

"I have something for you. It's gonna be Christmas soon so, here you go!"

I took the letter from Lauren's hands and she smirked, I lifted and eyebrow and opened it up.

The words "Ed Sheeran Concert Tour 24th of December  
7 p.m"

My jaw dropped and I glared at Lauren wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

"Fancy going to a concert with me?" Lauren said blushing.

"Yes, oh my god yes!" I jumped on Lauren and wrapped my legs around her waist. She stood against the wall which was the only support that prevents us from falling.

I stared into her beautiful green eyes and got lost in it. Placing my hands on her shoulders I pulled her close and leant in to kiss her, our tongues danced together like they were meant to be. We pulled away when oxygen became an issue.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." I said.

"Me too." Lauren said above a whisper.

* * *

A/N: Lauren managed to earn Camila's trust back! ^^ What do you think is going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren's POV

"I promise you that the concert will be the best day of your life." I said to Camila.

"Guys, Uncle Simon's on the line!" Normani ran down the stairs with her phone in her hands.

"Set it on loudspeaker!" I said.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Uncle Simon!" We said in unison.

"How are you girls?"

"We're fine." Ally said.

"That's great. Now, I want you girls to be back on tour since Camila is all well now."

We nodded our heads and squealed in excitement.

"Calm down girls, what I need you to do is to pack your stuff and travel to the airport via the car that is right outside the loft now."

"What?!" Camila shrieked.

"Is there a problem?" Simon questioned.

"No, we're fine, Camila's just excited." I lied.

"Alright then. Goodbye girls."

"Bye!" We said.

Camila huffed, stormed back into her room and locked the door.

I followed after her and knocked softly on the door, "Camila, open the door."

There was no response so I took out the spare key I have to her room (I kept her key just in case anything happens to her) and unlocked her door. She was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked in and arms around it. She was sobbing into her arms and I knew that she's really upset that she can't make it for the Ed Sheeran Concert.

"Camz." I kneeled down beside her and lifted her head with my finger.

"Leave me alone, you broke your promise again." She said in between sniffles.

"I'm sorry Camila, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"No, you're gonna break it again."

"I won't. And it'll be even better than an Ed Sheeran Concert Tour."

She looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded and gave her a smile, "I believe you this once LoLo."

"Thanks, now let's pack our things." I left the room to pack my stuff in mine. I checked our schedule and found that One Direction's Concert happens to fall on one of our free days in Manhattan. I packed my stuff and got on the car first.

I booked two front row tickets for the concert, Camila is going to love this.

Camila's POV

"LoLo, I want to sit with you!" I said with my puppy eyes.

"Alright cutie." She placed our luggage in the compartment and sat down beside me. I can't believe Uncle Simon got us a private jet, he treats us so well.

The jet took off and soon, Lauren fell asleep on my shoulder. She looks so beautiful, I pushed a stray hair over her ear.

She snuggled more into my neck and I wrapped my arms around her, I missed having her in my arms.

We landed in New York after 6 hours and I woke Lauren up. "Lo, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"We're in New York."

"Okay." Lauren got up, took down our luggages and lugged my along with hers.

"LoLo, my -"

"It's okay, I'll take it for you."

Fast Forward to 18th December

"Camila, I'm bringing you on a date. Dress nicely." Lauren said to me with a wink.

I dressed myself in my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a shirt. I walked out to see Lauren dressed in a singlet with a black leather jacket on and shorts. Wow, she looks hot.

Lauren's POV

Camila appeared in skinny jeans and shirt that hugs her figure perfectly. I realised that I've been staring at her and my face grew hot.

"Look who's blushing." Camila teased.

"Hey!"

"I'm just joking LoLo. Let's go."

We got off the bus and asked our chauffeur to drive us to the concert arena. "What are we doing here?" Camila asked in confusion.

Just then, a body guard came over to escort us into the arena. "Well, I promised you something better than Ed Sheeran's Concert."

When we entered the back stage, I covered Camila's eyes as we walked into the changing room. I signed at the boys to keep quiet as I slowly removed my hands. "Camila, do not open your eyes, otherwise no surprise for you."

"Alright." Camila whined and pouted.

"Go ahead." I said to Harry as she stepped forward to hug her.

"Who are you talking -" Camila opened her eyes to see Harry hugging her. Her jaw dropped and hugged him back. "Harry!"

"Hey Camila."

"Oh my god LoLo, he knows my name!"

"LoLo?" Zayn laughed.

"Not funny." I said as I gave Zayn a killer glare.

"Fine." He replied still laughing.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure."

We stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. "So you remember the plan right?"

"Yes your highness."

"Stop it!" I gave Zayn a playful punch in his ribs.

"LoLo, it's time to get to our seats."

"Okay, let's go." I gave the boys a smile and someone escorted us to our seats.

During the Concert

"Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun!" Camila screamed the lyrics out to the song.

"Camz, I need to use the bathroom be right back okay?"

"Let me go with you."

"It's okay, stay and watch the guys perform."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." With that, I left my seat and proceeded back stage.

Camila's POV

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight!" I cheered along with the crowd as the boys took their bows.

"But before we leave, we have a special performance by a beautiful lady!"

"LoLo?" Lauren came on stage and the crowd shouted her name.

"Hi guys! So I'm here to sing for a special girl in my life. Camila, this is for you."

"The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest"

Tears whelmed up in my eyes as two body guards escorted me up on stage. I stood in front of Lauren with a big grin on my face.

"Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love."

Lauren finished the song perfectly and walked towards me to hold my hand.

"Camila, will you be my girlfriend?"

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from crying, but tears still managed to stream down my face.

"Yes Lauren. Yes." The crowd cheered crazily and we kissed, forgetting about the world.

* * *

A/N : Camren's back together! What do you guys think should

happen in the next chapter? Please review and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Camila's POV

Lauren kept her promise and it was the best surprise ever! She bought us One Direction tickets and we got to meet them backstage! What touched me the most was when she asked me to be her girlfriend again.

Lauren's acting strangely nowadays though, she wears a lot of long sleeves and jeans; she even refuses to change in front of me. She tells me she's grown fat and she wants to slim down first but I won't take that as an answer. Besides, her body is perfect and hot.

I asked her what's going on but she keeps saying that it's nothing. I'm starting to worry for her...

Lauren's POV

I've been feeling fatigue lately and bruises appear for no apparent reason. I also feel nausea and faint most of the time. I'm starting to worry about having leukemia, but I don't dare to tell Camila and the rest of the girls. I don't want them to worry too much or anything.

I visited the doctor since we'll be in Texas for a week which will be enough time for the report to be out. I was given a blood test but the results will only be out tomorrow and I have no idea how to break the news to Camila and the rest.

After a painful time of contemplating, I've decided to tell the girls after I've gotten the report lest they freak out. As for Camila, I'll bring her out tonight before telling her.

"Camz, let's go on a date tonight." I said casually as Camila laid on my chest on the bed. I ruffled her hair and she smiled, "Okay."

"Where do you want to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be contented." Camila said as she snuggled into neck.

I called a restaurant in time to book the couple's dining room. It has a small table for two and a choice of having a violinist or a radio which gives more privacy. I chose the radio because of the news that I'm going to tell Camila.

We ate dinner and talked about everything we could think of. An hour later, we're done eating and I decided its time to tell Camila the news.

Camila's POV

"Camila, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" I said afraid, Lauren only uses my first name when she's dead serious.

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise, just tell me already."

"I think I have Leukemia."

"What?" I shouted in panic.

"What did you promise me?" Lauren said with a serious tone.

"This is such a huge matter Lauren! You can't expect me to sit down here and stay calm. You're my girlfriend, if I don't freak out then something's wrong."

"I'm sorry."

I walked over to Lauren and kneeled down beside her. "Don't be. Why do you think you have leukemia? Did you see the doctor's?"

"I have bruises that appears for no reason and I've been feeling nausea and yes."

"When do you receive your report?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll go with you." I said firmly and kissed Lauren softly.

We returned home not saying a word, I pulled Lauren into our room and hugged her tightly, then I started crying.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want to lose you LoLo. I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine. Everything will be alright."

The drive to the doctors was silent, with random singing as hums from Lauren. I kept looking and smiling at her which she'll return one.

Lauren parked the car and we entered the clinic hand in hand.

"Lauren Jauregui." Lauren said to the counter nurse.

"This way please." The nurse led us to a room and we sat down waiting for the doctor.

"Good Morning Ladies." The doctor greeted.

"Morning."

"Well, the blood test report for Miss Jauregui is out. It seems like it isn't Leukemia." I sighed in relieve and the doctor continued his sentence.

"It's peptic ulcer, which just simply means ulcers in the stomach."

"Will she die?" I screamed a bit too loudly."

"No she won't, all she needs is rest and medication. Such ulcers are caused by non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs which means medicine for headache and menstrual cramps. Do you take those?" The doctor asked.

"I haven't had enough sleep so I have headaches all the time. I take aspirin to reduce the pain." Lauren said.

"Aspirin causes easy bruising and if you take too much of those, ulcers form in the stomach."

"So it's all because of Aspirin?"

"Yes and you have to stop taking those for the ulcer to heal. She should be fine with ample rest and no spicy food." The doctor said with a stern look.

"Thank you doctor."

We left the clinic and walked towards the car. "Let me drive. You have to rest."

I took the keys from Lauren and drove us to a shopping mall, we hung out there for the day and ate our dinner before deciding to go back to the hotel.

Once we arrived at our room, I ordered Lauren to get some sleep and she looked at me like I'm crazy.

"It's 9pm Camila! How am I supposed to sleep?!"

"Why not? Just close your eyes and you'll be in dreamland soon."

"How about we soak in the bath together?"

"No. You have to sleep."

"I'll sleep after that? Oh, with one condition though."

"What's that?"

"That you cuddle me."

"Make that a deal." I said as I walked into the bathroom to get the bathtub ready. Lauren came into the room and submerged herself in water, I took off my clothes and did the same, sitting on top of her. I laid back on her chest and she kissed my neck.

"I love you, you know that right?" Lauren asked.

"I do, and I love you too."

We soaked in the bath for thirty minutes enjoying the comfortable silence and got out of the bath to dry then change into the bathrobe.

Lauren laid down on the bed and I followed suit, wrapping my arms around her waist, falling asleep.

Lauren's POV

"LoLo, wake up, we have a interview later." Camila said sweetly into my ear and kisses my lips.

"Okay." I said.

There was a pain in my stomach and I know it was because of the ulcer. I stood up and grabbed my phone on the bedside drawer. I lost my grip while trying to look for my clothes in the bag and in the attempt to pick up my phone, a sharp pain coursed through my abdomen and I fell onto the floor in pain. The last thing I know, I heard someone scream my name and everything blacked out.

* * *

A/N : Hey Guys! I need ideas for the next few chapters so do review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Camila's POV

"Please save her!" I screamed when the paramedics placed Lauren carefully on the stretcher.

"Who will come - ?"

"I'll go!" I replied, cutting the paramedic off. He nodded his head and signaled for me to get on the ambulance.

"We'll take care of the interview, you go with Lauren. It's the last interview and it closes up the whole tour, I don't want to disappoint the fans by not turning up at all." Ally said, giving me a assuring smile, "Lauren will be okay."

"Thank you." I said as I got up onto the ambulance, the paramedics closed the doors and the vehicle drives off.

"LoLo," I said holding on to her hand. "Stay strong. I'll be here for you, I promise."

Lauren struggles to open her eyes as she smiled a little, holding on to my hand.

"I love you." Lauren whispers barely able to open her mouth.

"I know Lo, I love you too." Lauren smiles at me and her grasp of my hand tightens, I bent over and pecked her lips.

"Miss, I'll need you to step out so I can bring her out of the ambulance." I kissed Lauren's hand and moved out of the ambulance.

Ally's POV

"Hi guys!" I greeted the fans in my most cheerful tone.

They cheered for us and upon realizing that Camila and Lauren isn't around, they started shooting us questions.

"We have bad news." I said and the crowd went silent.

"Lauren was sent into the hospital. We don't know what had happened to her yet but she is under the doctor's care now. What we can do is keep her in our prayers." I said and our fans remained quiet, most of them bowed their heads to pray. I felt so touched at the scene.

"Now let's get on with the interview shall we?" Normani said with tears in her eyes. I pulled her close and kissed her, "everything will be fine."

Camila's POV

I sat outside the emergency room and waited for the doctor to be done checking Lauren. All I want is Lauren to come out and tell me that she's fine.

"Family of Lauren Jauregui?"

"I'm her girlfriend!"

"Apparently, her ulcers had split causing her to develop peritonitis." The doctor said.

" ? Is she going to be okay?"

"If her condition doesn't deteriorate then she'll be fine in a week or two under care and medication."

"Which room is she in?"

"Room 24, it's down the hall."

"Thanks." I rushed off down the hall and barged into the room.

The first thing I noticed was the tubes connected to Lauren, my heart wrenched in pain to see Lauren suffer. "How are you?"

"Better." Lauren smiled at me and I sat down beside her bed. "Get into bed and cuddle with me?"

"Sure." I got up and slipped under the covers and snuggled into Lauren's neck.

"I was so scared and alone."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Lo. No need to be sorry."

Lauren placed a kiss on my forehead and we heard the door open; Ally and the rest had finished their interview.

"What happened?"

"Lauren has peritonitis."

They all looked at me wide eyed with confusion, "The ulcers in her stomach split."

"Oh god, how did that happen?"

"It was a complication of peptic ulcer, which means ulcers in the stomach."

"Wait, did the both of you know that before and not tell us?" Dinah said pointing at us.

"Well, kind of... We just didn't want you guys to worry. It wasn't that serious before." Lauren said.

"You should have." Normani said clearly angry at the fact that we didn't tell them about it.

That Night

"Please move out of the way." I was awaken by the sound of machines and people shuffling around. I rubbed my eyes and see doctors surrounding Lauren and pushing me out of the way.

"We have to bring her into surgery." One said.

"She might not be able to keep up with it." Said the other.

"W.. What's happening?"

None of them wants to reply me, I stood there frozen.

"That's our only chance to save her, she's already slipped into a coma!"

"What coma?" I screamed demanding an answer. The nurse pulls me out of the room whilst Lauren was lulled into the operating room. What on Earth is happening!

"The infection from her splits had infected her blood stream and caused her to lose brain function, resulting in liver failure. She's in a coma due to that and needs to undergo a surgery."

I fell to the ground and broke down, I cried my heart out and decided to call Ally and the rest. They arrived soon after, we hugged and cried until out eyes are dry. I just want to wake up and have LoLo tell me that it's all a dream.

Hours Later

It's been 3 hours since Lauren came out of the operating room. The surgery was successful but she's still in a coma. The doctors are not sure if Lauren is ever going to wake up and I'm scared. I don't want to live without LoLo and I can't do without her.

I sat down by her bed side, thinking about the happy times. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I stopped the rest from flowing; I must stay strong for Lauren. She won't be happy to see me like this.

January

"It's been a month now, all of us are staying strong for you. The fans and us are praying so hard that you'll wake up soon."

February

"Time to wake up LoLo! It ain't fun without you here."

March

"Hey baby, it's been 3 months since we last talked, will you wake up and tell me that you love me?"

April

"LoLo, it's our anniversary. I've bought you chocolates and flowers. Will you wake up so that you can see them?"

May

"Will you wake up so I can see those beautiful green eyes of yours again?"

June

"Don't you think it's time to wake up LoLo? The flowers outside are really pretty ya know."

July

"LoLo, the girls and I have decided that it'll be the best that we terminate the contract we have with Simon. He thinks that it's the best for us too and he says he'll gladly sign another contract with us when you wake up and recover. We'll see what we'll do with our career after you wake up." I said dabbing Lauren's lips with a wet cloth to keep it moist.

"I miss having you in my arms when I sleep at night. I miss your warmth, your smile, your eyes, your everything."

"What about my lips."

"Yeah, I miss - Oh my god Lauren! You're awake, I'm gonna go call the doctors."

"No, don't. I want to be alone with you." Lauren said weakly.

"Okay." I walked to the side of Lauren and sat back down.

"Cuddle with me?"

I stood up and slid under the covers. "I missed this."

"Me too." Lauren whispered, capturing my lips with hers.

It was filled with passion and desire, like we're making up for the time that we lost. We broke the kiss only when oxygen became an issue and we smiled.

I pressed for the nurse to come in and I was asked to stand at the side of the room for LoLo to be checked on.

"Ms Jauregui is totally fine now. She still needs to stay here for a few days so that we can monitor her." The doctor said.

I called Ally and the rest and told them the good news, I said they could come tomorrow since Lauren wants the day to ourselves.

Lauren's POV

The doctor and nurses removed the tubes connected to me since I've recovered from peritonitis. But I was to stay in the hospital to make sure that everything is fine and well before I can be discharged.

I heard everything Camila said to me when I was in a coma, I tried my best to wake up but I can't move my body or open my eyes. That time of my coma was the hardest, it hurts so much to see Camila hurting.

Two Days Later

"You're such a dork."

"No!" Camila said and she sticked out her tongue at me.

"You're so cute." I said giving her a kiss as the doctor opened the door to the room.

"Ms Jauregui?"

We looked up to see a doctor with a big smile on his face, it seems like he has good news for us.

"You have recovered fully from the peritonitis and can be discharged later after you're done signing out."

"Oh my god, are you for real?" I squealed, hugging Camila tightly.

"Yes, but some things to take note of. Remember to take your medicine on time, no spicy or sour food, bland food will do you good and exercise."

"Yes doctor! Thank you so much." I said shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure. Can I ask for a favor though?"

We nodded our heads and he said, "My daughter is a big fan of yours, do the both of you mind signing on this picture?"

"Sure thing." He handed us a poster of us, "Whats her name?"

"Aurora." The doctor replied.

' To Aurora, hey there! Thanks for supporting Fifth Harmony! We love you :) '

I signed it off followed by Camila's signature and returned the picture to the doctor.

"That's a beautiful name." I said smiling.

"Thank you. I'll leave you guys alone now. Have a good day." With that, he left the room.

"Lauren, I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"We're no longer signed to Simon's Record Label. But he says when we're ready, we can sign another contract with him anytime."

"Then we'll do just that. Come over her Camz." I pulled Camila over and held her over me as she straddled my hips.

I sat up and started kissing her, she licked my lips and I grant her entrance. My hands roamed her back and I craved for her touch. Sliding my hand down her arms, I grinded against her and held onto her wrist. And that's when I found out that something's wrong.

* * *

A/N : Hi Guys! This chapter took longer than I expected it to. I had to do research and stuff. Haha so what do you guys think? :D please review and thanks for reading !


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren's POV

"What are those?" I asked pointing at the scars on Camila's wrist.

"I told you before Lauren, I used to cut when I was in my previous high school." Camila said shrugging it off like it's no big deal.

"Those clearly are new cuts Camila, quit lying." I said glaring into her eye.

Camila turned away and looked down. "Look at me Camz."

She refused to turn back so I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at me. "Tell me what happened."

Tears escaped her eyes and she fell into my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair and tried to soothe her, "Shhh, it's okay."

"I started to cut again after you didn't wake up for four months. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you for good and not having you by my side."

I started to cut again after you did wake up for four months.

It pains me so much to see Camila in so much pain.

"And he's back."

Those words rang through my head again and again. He's finally back.

Flash Back

I was awaken by something hitting me on my face, I opened my eyes and see Camila flailing her arms around in her sleep.

"Baby, wake up." I said holding her arms.

"Lauren, don't leave me." She said immediately after she woke up.

"I won't I promise."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I knew something is up. She usually don't become so frightened just because of a nightmare.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Camila said pouting her lips with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pushing a stray hair over her ear.

"I was abused. By my ex boyfriend."

I'm fuming mad but I stayed calm, I need to be for Camila.

"When was that?"

"Three years ago, before I moved here for sophomore year. I only managed to get away from him because he was sent to a boys home and subsequently jail because he was in a gang fight and hurt someone."

"Did you dream about him?"

"Yeah. He's going to be released soon. That's why."

"It's okay. I'll be here to protect you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"Let's go to sleep now? It's a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay." She melted into my embrace and soon we fell asleep that way.

Flash back ends

Ally's POV

Midway through Lauren's coma, Camila's ex boyfriend, Harry came to look for her.

He brought flowers and chocolates for her, I thought he was a great guy. He apologised to Camila but I don't know for what. Camila then went out with him and came back with bruises and a torn shirt.

She was crying her eyes out and I didn't know what happened.

"Mila, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said in between sobs.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Harry... H..he hit me." Camila stopped and cringed, curling herself into a ball on the carpet.

"Oh my god. What is wrong with him?!" I said inspecting her bruises and a cut on her arm.

"And raped me."

My eyes opened wide in shock and took out my phone, "We're calling the police."

The police questioned Camila and she was brought to the hospital for a check up. After confirming that Harry raped Camila, he was charged for rape and sentenced to jail.

Camila's been having morning sickness and it's been one month since it happened. All of us are worried that she might be pregnant with Harry's child.

We had her visit the doctors and true enough, she's pregnant. Ever since we found out, all she ever does is lock herself in the room or visit Lauren.

Lauren's POV

"LoLo? Don't leave me after I tell you something okay?"

I nodded my head and looked at her with assurance.

"Harry... He raped me."

I grabbed the bed sheets and clenched my fist, Camila looking at me frightened.

"Where is he now." I hissed through my teeth.

"Jail."

Jail.

Just what I needed to hear.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." I said thinking about how Harry should have a heavier dose of his medicine. Hasn't he learnt his lesson?

"It's okay, it's over. But there's something else..."

"What is it?" I asked fearing the worst to come.

Camila's POV

"What is it?"

"I'm trying my best to stop cutting." I said, not wanting to agitate Lauren further.

I'm still thinking about how to break my pregnancy news to her. I've always wanted to have children with her, but this isn't the way that I've planned.

"I'll get the discharge paper signed, be back soon." I said giving Lauren a bright smile, tears threatening to spill again.

How do I tell her that I'm pregnant? I don't want her to leave me, I can't live without her. I love her, so so much it hurts a lot to even think of not being by her side for a while.

Two Weeks Later (Three Months)

My baby bump is starting to show and my jeans are getting tighter. It's time to tell Lauren, I can't keep it a secret anymore.

I've decided to spill the beans to her. I don't know how she would react but I'm sure she loves me and by knowing that it keep me calm and collected.

"Baby," I said laying on Lauren's chest, "I've hot something to tell you."

"Yes?" Lauren ran her fingers through my hair and it soothes me.

I brought her hands to my baby bump and smiled sadly at her. She smiles back but warmly, "Lets name it Caleb Aiden Cabello-Jauregui if it's a boy and Arianna Marie Cabello-Jauregui if it's a girl."

"W..what?"

"I said -"

"I heard what you said." I said cutting her off. "How are you so calm when I'm pregnant? And not with yours!"

"Well, number one, it isn't your fault. Two, we can't have a baby without a sperm donator silly, we might as well see this as a good thing. Lastly, it may not have my traits, but it's inside you, so it's OUR baby." Lauren emphasized the word our, I felt so touched and I don't know what to say.

"I love you, and this little guy inside. It's gonna beautiful brown eyes, brown wavy hair and a cute nose like yours." Lauren said.

Hearing that, I guess this is the start of a new life for me and Lauren.

Lauren's POV

I've decided to bring Camila out on a date, to the ice rink. I know she can't skate but that's part of my plan, part of my plan to propose to her.

"Camila, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Ice skating."

"But I can't ice skate!" She exclaimed.

"You can learn, right?"

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go then."

I drove us to the nearby ice skating rink and helped Camila change into the ice skating shoes.

"Try and shuffle your feet, you'll be able to skate soon." I said leaving Camila to her own devices to learn.

When Camila was figuring out how to shuffle her way through the rink, I stood in her way and smiled at her.

"Camila Cabello." Camila looked at me confused with her head tilted to the side, she looks really cute when she does that.

"I love you more than words can describe. I remember seeing you for the first time, those brown eyes, that beautiful smile, I couldn't take them of my mind. I promise to stay by your side and be with you forever."

I got down on one knee and took out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Camila was smiling so much and doesn't know how to respond. She kept nodding her head and I slipped the ring onto her finger. I stood up to kiss her and I drowned out the cheers from the people, it's just me and Camila now.

* * *

A/N : so what ya guys think of this chapter?


	13. Chapter 13

Two Weeks Later

Dinah's POV

"What if I'm not beautiful enough?" Camila whined looking at me with a pout.

How many times had I told you that you're beautiful in that wedding gown Mila. If you keep whining, I'll tell Lauren what you're telling me. She's definitely going to give you a talk on how beautiful you are." I said, thinking about the talk Lauren gave to Camila a month ago.

"Fine, I'll shut up. But I'm sure Lauren must be looking so hot in her tuxedo right now." Camila said trailing off into her own thoughts.

I walked over to Lauren's dressing room and saw her admiring herself in the mirror.

"I look fabulous in this tuxedo." Lauren said turning around. She has always been confident about her looks and body, no doubt she can pull off the tuxedo.

"But Camila's gonna look like an angel at the altar." Lauren added.

Lauren's POV

"Beautiful." I breathed out at the altar when I saw Camila walk down the aisle with her dress.

I clasped my hand together, palms sweating furiously. I've never been so nervous for anything in my life, just looking at Camila makes my heart pound fast.

"Absolutely stunning my fair lady." I said taking Camila's hand as she reached the front altar beside me.

"You l..look hot." She said admiring my tuxedo.

"You're not gonna start stuttering now are you?" I said teasing her.

"N..no." Camila said blushing. I smirked and looked at the pastor, ready to take our vows.

"I Lauren Jauregui, take you Camila Cabello, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

"I Camila Cabello, take you Lauren Jauregui, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Camila said, eyes shining with sincerity.

"You can now exchange your wedding rings."

I took the ring from the ring bearer and slid it onto Camila's finger, Camila did the same and we're smiling so happily like total idiots.

"You may now kiss the bride." I removed Camila's veil and stared into her eyes before leaning in, "I love you." I said before connecting our lips, shutting off the rest of the world from ours.

Normani's POV

"So when is it our turn?" I said nudging Ally.

"Soon. Soon." She said, tensing up and not looking at me.

"You're just lying. You're not even sincere at all." I crossed my arms and frowned, pretending to be mad.

"No baby, I will marry you! One day we'll have kids too!" When Ally finished her sentenced, she brought her hand up to her mouth and blushed.

"Awww..." I said bringing her in for a kiss.

"Guys! Come here! Let's take a picture together!"

That Night

Camila's POV

"Hi. Thanks for attending the wedding." I said rather awkwardly. "Junior year, I moved to Lima from Miami. The first time I saw those beautiful green eyes, I was in the school canteen. That was also the first time she smiled at me, I couldn't sleep for the few nights after." I chuckled lightly at that thought. "For the next few days, weeks, months, I would stare at her from a distance admiring her beauty. Sometimes, she'll catch me doing it and to cover it up, I'll smile at her pretending that I happen to be looking her way. She would smile back and that always makes me happy for the rest of my day. Thank you for being here for me Lo, it's been the best three years of my life and I look forward to spending the rest with you." I said smiling at Lauren.

I walked off the platform and sat back down at my seat. Lauren pecked my lips and proceeded up the platform for her speech.

"Hey, it's been a long time isn't it?" Lauren said scanning the area, we've invited our close friends from school and of course the glee club, the place where we fell in love."I would like to thank everyone for attending this wedding, it means so so much to us. The first time I saw Camila, her big brown eyes stood out to me in the crowd. She smiled at me and I immediately smiled back. After she left, I was in a panic attack. Santana and Brittany took forever to calm me down." Lauren laughed and so did the crowd. "When she joined Glee Club, I was so excited I couldn't sleep the day before her first day in glee. All I can say is, Camila, you give me butterflies, even now. I love you to the moon and back, I hope you know that." With that, Lauren walked back to our seat.

When Lauren arrived back at our seat, I leant into her ear, "Te amo demasiado mi esposa (I love you too my wife)."

Lauren's POV

People are wondering around the place talking to other people. I see Santana walking through the crowd and decided to approach her.

"Hey Santana."

"Oh hi!" Santana said looking up from her phone.

"So... How have you been?" I said feeling a little awkward, we do have a little history after all.

"Great. I found this girl, she's perfect head to toe." She said smiling to herself.

"Her name's -"

"Dani." A blonde girl said appearing out of no where and cutting Santana off.

"Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand, I shook it and smiled.

"Lauren. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry I came without an invitation." She said clinging on to Santana.

"It's alright. The more the merrier." I turned to look at Santana, "Someone's found her true love eh?" I said making Santana blush.

"LoLo!" I felt Camila wrap her around me, "Hi Santana." She said, "And..."

"Dani. I'm her girlfriend." Dani said pointing towards Santana.

"Hi Dani, I'm Camila." Camila said shaking Dani's hand.

"Well, Lo, the girls has a surprise for us. They said we should get going."

"Alright, bye guys. I said waving at them.

They waved and we're on our way to our surprise.

Ally and the girls had us travel on a speed boat to an island that Simon owns. They had asked Simon if we could borrow the island for a few days and he agreed.

"Wow, this house is .. huge!" Camila said.

"Huge indeed." I said nodding my head in agreement with her.

"I placed our stuff on the table and grabbed Camila by the waist and smirked, "How about we go and skinny deep?"

"Be out there in a second." Camila says and she heads to the toilet. I walked out onto the beach and stripped. I waded into the water and stared into the horizon. It's pitch dark with only the moon illuminating the whole ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Camila say from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said pulling her close and kissing her. I roamed my hands around her back and bit on her lower lip, earning a moan from her.

"Let's not skinny deep." She said, pulling me out of the water and back into the house.

* * *

A/N : Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit dry! Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren's POV

"Come on Camila, we're gonna be late for the appointment!" I said opening the front door.

"Wait!" Camila screamed as she waddled her way to me, "You know I can't move fast LoLo. This two little guys inside me are pretty heavy."

Camila pouted and frowned, "I'm sorry Camz."

I kissed her lips and she smiled, "Forgiven."

"You know, your belly is pretty huge for a five month old twin pregnancy." I said casually whilst looking for a lot outside the clinic.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Camila asked tears welling up in her eyes.

Shit. I forgot about her mood swings and pregnancy hormones.

"No baby, you're beautiful. What I meant was the baby looks huge ."

"You didn't mean it that way just now did you?" Camila said and turned away, looking out of the window.

I parked the car and shut the engine, "Camila."

"What? Don't talk to me. I'm fat and ugly."

"No your not. Look at me Camz." She refused to turn her head and look at me so I had to get out of the car and open her side of the door.

"You." I said kissing her cheek. "Are." I then kissed her nose. "Beautiful." And kissed her lips. "And sexy." I whispered into her ear. She shuddered and pulled me in for a kiss.

I held out my hand and helped her out of the car. "Do you think it'll be a guy or a girl?" Camila asked as we walked to the counter.

"I'm fine with anything as long as it's healthy.

"Camila Cabello." I said to the nurse.

"Right this way ladies." She led us down a hall of doors and came to a stop at the second last door, "You can enter now." She gave us a smile and walked off.

Camila was asked to sit on a chair laid back as she held on tightly to my hand, the doctor squeezed gel onto her lower abdomen and I she up myher face, "Its cold and uncomfortable."

"Bear with it Camz." I gave Camila a kiss, "Feeling better?"

"So much." She said giggling.

"I've got the genders." The doctor said scanning my tummy.

"Are they guy or a girl?" I squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

"Actually, it's two girls, one boy."

"What?!" I said eyes wide opened in shock, I look over at Camila and she was in a state of shock.

"They're triplets."

"This can't be happening." Camila whispered.

"They didn't tell us that the last time. It was twins." I said.

"Sometimes, the second third baby wasn't noticed and seen in the first few scans."

I helped Camila off the chair and walked out of the clinic, with a picture of the triplets.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say after the news that we received.

"We're so done." Camila said, still shocked by the news.

"What are we going to do now LoLo?"

"We're gonna get through this Camz. I promise. It's not going to be easy, but if we work hard enough to be great moms, we'll be able to do it!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"You're right LoLo. Let's do this. And can we get pizza on the way home?"

Camila's POV

(6 Months into Pregnancy)

"So it's two pink cribs and one blue one since it's pink and blue walls." I said pointing towards the cribs section.

"Anything that you think will fit in, we'll buy it." Lauren replied sweetly.

Lauren pecked me on the lips and pulled me towards the toys section and picked out three bears, one blue one, one pink one and a purple one.

"Those pink and purple ones for the girls and blue one for the boy. What do you think?"

"I think it's great baby. We'll get those."

We pushed the trolley of clothes and toys towards the cashier and the the person mending it immediately recognized us.

"Oh my god. It's Camren."

"Hey." We said in unison.

"H..hi!" She replied.

"Will you help us get two pink cribs and a blue one?"

"Triplets ?" She asked excitedly.

"Two girls one boy." I said smiling.

"I'll get the guys to help you bring it to your car? They'll be there waiting for you." She took out a walkie talkie and asked three guys to help bring the cribs.

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome, can I have a picture with you guys?" She asked with hopes in her eyes.

"Sure."

We took a selfie and paid for our stuff before heading back to our car.

Lauren's POV

Later at home

"Dinah, Ally, Normani! Come down and help us bring the stuff to the baby room." I shouted through the house.

"Coming!" Dinah scream replied.

We moved the cribs into the room and places them side by side. I took the bears and put them in their respective cribs.

"Dinah, can you help me sort out the clothes and place them in the drawer?"

"Sure Dawg."

"Thanks."

I walked out of the room and saw Camila sitting on the floor in pain.

"Camz! Are you okay?!"

"Bring me to the hospital." Camila said her face scrunched up in pain.

I drove her to a nearby hospital and brought her into the emergency room.

"It's Braxton Hicks contraction, nothing to worry about." The doctor said.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Just soak yourself in warm water when it becomes unbearable."

"Okay. Thank you doc."

"Lo, can we get salad?"

"I thought you hate it." I replied.

"Baby." She said pointing to her tummy.

"Right."

"What should we name the last little girl?" Camila asked.

"What about we use our first and middle names? Karla Michelle Cabello-Jauregui."

"Perfect." Camila said with a grin.

( 8 and a half months into pregnancy)

Lauren's POV

"2 weeks Camz. I can't believe how fast it is."

"You three little pigs. Please come on time." I said patting my tummy gently. "Or earlier if you guys wish."

Lauren giggled and I smiled at her cuteness. Both of us are impatient for the arrival of the babies. We hope they would come into this world earlier than expected since they're already fully developed, no harm done.

"My back's been aching all day."

"Aww... You want me to help you massage it?"

"Nahh. It'll probably go away in a while." I gave a small smile to Lauren.

"I'll go take a shower." I stood up and waddled my way to the stairs.

Lauren's POV

"I'll go take a shower." I saw Camila waddle her way to the stairs.

"Uh... LoLo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

I looked up from my book and saw Camila standing in a puddle of water.

"THE BABY'S ARRIVING!" I jumped up and ran to the store room, "Camz, get in the car!"

I got the keys, I was so excited I could barely lock the door.

"Dinah! Camz's water just broke!" I said through the phone while driving.

"Lauren. No talking on the phone while driving." Camila said before her face scrunched up in pain, must be the contractions.

"Dinah's rushing to the hospital with Ally and Normani now." I put down my phone and looked at Camila, "excitement gets the better of me."

"Concen-", she scrunched up her nose. "Ugh. Trate on the road."

We arrived at the hospital in a while. Camila was wheeled into the room and I went to look for Ally and the rest.

"The baby's two weeks early!" Normani said.

"Well, Camila told the babies they could come into the world earlier if they wanted to and right after she said it, her water broke."

They broke into a fit of laughter and I led them to Camila's room and I saw equipments a everywhere. Her contractions were monitored by a machine.

"Contraction's coming..." Dinah said and soon, Camila's faced screwed up.

"This is shit." Camila said in a frown. "Be happy that the babies are coming," Ally smirked. "Right after you told her to."

"Whatever. Oww..." Camila looked at Ally. "Could've warned me a earlier ?"

"You deserved it."

"Hi ladies." A doctor walked into the room and smiled. "I'm doctor smith. I'll be delivering your babies." I shook the doctors hand.

"It seems like your wife is 5 centimeters dilated and labor will only start when she's 10 centimeters dilated. That would be around another few hours. I'll come in and check every now and then but you can look for me when you need to. Any questions?"

"Nope. And thanks doc."

"Just doing my job." With that the doctor left the room and I walked over to Camila.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Pain. And excited."

"We're gonna meet them soon." I said, kissing Camila's forehead.

Few hours later...

Camila's POV

"Push now." The doctor signaled for me to push.

"You can do this baby." Lauren held onto my hand.

"Okay. Camila. Get ready. Push as hard as you can."

I nodded my head and waited for the next contraction to come.

"Alright. Now push!" I gave one hard push and the sound of crying filled the air. "You've done it Camz."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor looked at Lauren and she held onto the scissors as she snipped the umbilical cord in half.

"Camila. You're gonna deliver the second baby. Push."

Lauren's POV

They handed me our son. His skin was tan and she looked like the miniature version of Camila with brown eyes and hair. "Hey Caleb. I'm your mama." He snuggled into me and I walked over to the temporary crib and placed him down.

I looked over to the side and saw Arianna, she looks beautiful and I knew Karla would be too, since they're identical twins. I held her in my arms and walked back towards Camila and she's delivering our last born, Karla.

"And you're done," said the doctor, "after delivering the placenta."

"Baby, look. She looks just like you, a beautiful angel." I placed Karla on Camila's chest while holding on to Arianna and she immediately teared up. "Hey baby girl. I'm your Mami. You're so beautiful..." Tears rolled down Camila's cheeks, I wiped them off with my thumb and kissed her.

"You look just like your name. Karla Michelle Cabello-Jauregui. Your mama did well in choosing your name." Camila looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm afraid i have to spoil this moment ... But can I take a picture?" Ally has entered the room with a camera and looked at us with a cheeky grin.

"Sure." I held onto Arianna and Caleb while Camila held on to Karla and we smiled in her direction, face full of bliss.

Normani's POV

"Wow. The girls look just like Camila. With green eyes that is."

"I've got to agree with you." Dinah replied, extending her arms, asking for permission to carry Caleb.

"Hey Dawg. I'm Aunt Dinah." Dinah cooed.

"Let me carry her." Ally smiled at Arianna. Ally looks so motherly, in a good way.

"Can I carry Karla?" I asked, receiving Karla from Lauren.

"She's so cute."

"Yeah, just like her Mami." Lauren said looking at a sleeping Camila.

Maybe one day, Ally and I will have a family like this.

* * *

A/N : Hey guys! So I kinda copied parts of the story from my previous Brittana fanfic but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
